Alchemical notes
|name = Alchemical notes |image = |release = 27 June 2005 |update = Recruitment Drive |members = Yes |quest = Recruitment Drive |tradeable = No |destroy = Drop |high = No |low = No |store = No |examine = Looks like a pretty boring read. |equipable = No |stackable = No |weight = 0 }} The alchemical notes are a quest item book obtained during the Miss Cheevers section of the Recruitment Drive quest. In order to obtain it, players must ask Miss Cheevers twice for help, then search the bookcases next to her (the one with the toy horse on it). The notes describe various chemical reactions between items that the player can find during the quest. This information must be used in order to solve a puzzle set by Miss Cheevers. Transcription Acetic acid and Cupric Sulfate: Endothermic. The Cupric is in insufficient quantities to cause any noticeable reaction. Acetic acid and Gypsum: Endothermic. Made a particularly bad smell, but little else that was productive. Acetic acid and Sodium Chloride: Endothermic. Very tasty when combined with fried potatoes at room temperature. Acetic acid and Dihydrogen Monoxide: Endothermic. The Dihydrogen Monoxide served only to dilute the Acetic acid at room temperature. Acetic acid and Cupric Ore Powder: Endothermic. The powdered form of Cupric Ore allowed a lower than usual melting temperature, but the end product was non-usable. Acetic acid and Tin Ore powder: Endothermic. Similar results to those made using Cupric Ore. Cupric Sulfate and Dihyrdogen Monoxide: Exothermic. A blue compound was produced, along with heat. Cupric Sulfate and Gypsum: Endothermic. At room temperature, no useful product was created. Cupric Sulfate and Sodium Chloride: Endothermic. A pungent odour was released when combined. Cupric Sulfate and Cupric Ore powder: Endothermic. The Cupric did not react with each other at room temperature. Cupric Sulfate and Tin Ore powder: Endothermic. Similar results to those shown with Cupric Ore, despite the increased solubility involved with the powdered form. Gypsum and Dihydrogen Monoxide: Exothermic. A white liquid compound was formed that quickly cooled at room temperature to a white heat resistant solid very similar to plaster. Heat was also produced, although not in the same quantity as Cupric Sulfate with Dihydrogen Monoxide. Gypsum and Sodium Chloride: Endothermic. The two did not seem to noticably mix together at room temperature. Gypsum and Cupric Ore: Endothermic The gypsum seems quite resistant to most compounds at normal room temperature. Gypsum and Tin Ore: Endothermic. Again, very similar results as those shown with Cupric Ore. Sodium Chloride and Dihydrogen Monoxide: Endothermic. At room temperature, the Sodium Chloride dissolves quite easily. Dissolution is faster at higher temperatures. Sodium Chloride and Cupric Ore: Endothermic. No visible combination at room temperature. Sodium Chloride and Tin Ore: Endothermic. Another very similar result as with Cupric Ore. Cupric Ore Powder and Tine Ore Powder: Endothermic. When both ores are in particulate form, a much lower than usual bonding temperature can be obtained. When combined at a moderate heat (my laboratory heating apparatus) I was able to form liquid Brozne quite easily, which cooled to form a standard Bronze Bar at a temperature far lower than that required to produce in mass at a furnace. Nitrous Monoxide: Was not able to perform an experimentation using this substance, as the gaseous form would always escape when the vial was opened. Category:Texts & Tomes